The Bet
by ines.faberry
Summary: Santana fait un pari avec Puck, il a une semaine pour mettre Quinn et Rachel en couple ou il devra sortir avec Kurt...c'était presque trop facile. FABERRY ( Puckleberry, Brittana et amitié Puck-Kurt)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut :)** me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas fini la première mais je voulais changer un peu de style, donc voilà, toujours du faberry bien sur, et du puckleberry aussi car c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, et en arrière plan du brittana.

donc en résumer: Santana pari à Puck qu'il a une semaine pour mettre Quinn et Rachel en couple, sinon il devra proposer un rendez-vous galant à Kurt, mais Puck a des sentiments pour Rachel donc il doit choisir, soit il la pousse dans les bras de Quinn quitte à la perdre, soit il gâche exprès son pari mais il devra sortir avec Kurt.

oui j'aime compliqué les choses et encore c'est pas fini niveau complication, vos ship vont s'en prendre plein la tête, limite je vais vous faire souffrir façon Ryan Murphy mouahahahahaha...pardon.

bref je vous laisse lire, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive. Si j'ai fais des fautes d'orthographe c'est normal il est presque 2h du mat et j'avais la flemme de corriger donc voilà. Bonne lecture *coeur* 

* * *

_**The Bet**_

_«Santana fait un pari avec Puck, il a une semaine pour mettre Quinn et Rachel en couple ou il devra sortir avec Kurt, c'était presque trop facile.»_

Mar. 14/04|_lycée McKinley_|**12:16 [POV PUCK]**

_Bon il est 12h, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, j'ai faim. J'arrive tranquille à la cantine, merde y a plus de place, ça m'apprendra à allez voler les soutifs des filles du club de natation au lieu de faire la queue comme tout le monde. Ah tient une place...oh non pas avec Santana...elle est gentille mais à chaque fois que je parle avec je me retrouve dans de drôles de situations comme quand j'ai du venir au lycée avec du verni, bon j'avais les mains dans les poches mais ma virilité en a pris un coup...devrais-je sauté un repas ? _

_Oh elle me fais des grands signes maintenant...bon j'y vais. Rachel aurait pu me garder une place, mais bon en ce moment elle est obsédée par Quinn...ça a dont de m'agacer. _

_Oui je suis jaloux, problème ? _

_Je m'installe à la table de Santana et Brittany. La brune me regarde d'une drôle de façon, je devrais songer à lui offrir une photo dédicacé de moi. Pourquoi elle sourit ? _

**_Santana:: _**tu trouves pas que Berry regarde Quinn d'une drôle de façon?

**_Puck::_** non, qu'est ce que tu vas encore aller trouver?

_Pff n'importe quoi, Rachel n'est pas gay._

**_Santana::_** si, regarde on dirait qu'elle va lui sauter dessus!

**_Brittany::_** vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu hier.

**_Puck::_** bah on a pas trop besoin de deviner puisque tu vas nous le dire.

**_Santana::_** eh parle autrement à Britt.

**_Puck::_** j'ai rien dit. Bon balance Brittany qu'est ce que tu as vu?

**_Brittany::_** et bien hier je rentrais chez moi après les cours, à pieds parce que je trouvais plus les clés de ma voiture qui en fait étaient accrochées à mon cou, bon ça c'est une autre histoire. Je suis passée devant chez Rachel logique puisqu'on habite dans la même rue et la, je l'ai vu rentrer chez elle avec Quinn.

**_Puck::_** c'est tout? Je croyais que tu les avais vu nues ensemble sous la douche, ou s'embrassant discrètement entre deux cours mais ton scoop est nul Brittany..

_bah je vous avoue, en fait je suis content que ce soit rien de plus que ça._

**_Santana::_** non, c'est du génie! Quinn était chez Rachel...tu penses quand même pas qu'elles ont fait du tricot!

**_Puck::_** elles sont amies, tout le monde n'est pas lesbienne Santana.

**_Santana:: _**écoute moi bien le juif à crête, mon troisième œil mexicain ne se trompe jamais, et je vais te le prouver!

**_Puck::_** et comment?

**_Santana::_** hum...disons que tu as une semaine pour convaincre Quinn et Rachel de se mettre en couple.

**_Puck::_** pourquoi je ferais ça? C'est toi qui veut les voir en couple moi je m'en fout.

**_Santana::_** attend j'ai pas fini, passé cette semaine, si tu échoues tu devras inviter Kurt au Breadstix, mais si tu réussi je te laisse toucher mes seins.

**_Puck::_** et si je refuse le pari? Puis je sais que tu me laisseras pas toucher tes seins, tu paris toujours ça mais au final je me prend toujours une gifle !

**_Santana::_** sinon je dirais à tout le monde que t'es gay...haha c'est vrai que je suis hilarante.

**_Puck::_** je suis entièrement pas gay t'es malade.

**_Santana::_** ah oui? Je pense que tout le monde serait content de le savoir..

**_Puck::_** je- oh et puis merde t'as gagné, de toute façon ça sera facile, il suffit de les droguer un peu de les enfermer nues dans la même chambre et hop!

**_Santana::_** t'es dégueulasse Puckerman, interdiction d'utiliser de l'alcool ou de la drogue pour en arriver à tes fins, ce sera uniquement avec ton cerveau, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre.

**_Puck::_** si tu veux tu peux voir autre chose à l'œuvre-

**_Santana::_** ta gueule.

**_Puck::_** ouais enfin je disais ça comme ça.

**_Brittany::_** voir quoi à l'œuvre Santana? Puck peint des tableaux?

**_Puck::_** -riant- non pas des tableaux.

**_Santana::_** dégage.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_|**15:02** J-1 **[POV PUCK]**

_Tient Quinn...je vais pouvoir commencer ma mission, bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas vraiment j'ai pas trop envie de sortir avec Hummel donc je vais prendre sur moi. _

_**Puck::**_ tient salut Quinn!

_**Quinn::**_ qu'est ce que tu me veux Puckerman?

_L'amabilité à toujours été le point faible de Fabray, j'apprends à vivre avec lol. (pourquoi je dis lol ? ew) _

_**Puck::**_ rien je veux juste discuter avec mon amie si c'est encore possible..

_**Quinn::**_ bien alors, comment tu vas?

_**Puck::**_ nan passons les politesses tu veux, je voudrais te poser une question.

_**Quinn::**_ je m'attend au pire...vas-y.

_**Puck::**_ qu'est ce que tu penses de Rachel?

_**Quinn:: **_c'est une très bonne amie, loyale et amusante pourquoi?

_**Puck::**_ bonne amie hein...hum.

_**Quinn::**_ c'était bien ça la question.

_**Puck::**_ on peut dire ça oui, et physiquement?

_**Quinn::**_ c'est une très jolie fille.

_**Puck::**_ t'as déjà vu ses seins?

_**Quinn::**_ oui je les ai même touchés!

_**Puck::**_ nan jure?

_**Quinn::**_ non gros con, je sais que c'est ça que tu veux savoir, vraiment les mecs vous êtes des porcs!

_**Puck::**_ ah donc tu préfères les filles?

_**Quinn::**_ je préfère surtout quand tu fermes ta gueule, laisse moi tranquille maintenant.

_**«et bah c'est pas gagné»**_

* * *

_Chez Rachel _| J-1 **[POV Rachel] **

_«Salut les gars, j'ai quitté plus tôt donc je vais pouvoir poster une vidéo sur mon compte myspace, bon je sais que c'est démodé et que y a plus grand monde par ici...je songe également me faire un compte twitter à la demande de mon amie Quinn Fabray, coucou Quinnie si tu me vois je te fais des bisous. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je- _

***bruit venant du bas***

_-oh je crois qu'on frappe à la porte...PAPAS on frappe à la porte ! Excusez moi pour ce petit incident, donc je disais, cette semaine on m'a proposé à plusieurs reprises de chanter Cry Me A River de Justin Timberlake, donc je vais commencé.._

«salut Rach»

_**Rachel :**_ Noah? Comment t'es entré ? J'enregistre une vidéo la.

_**Puck :**_ bah par la porte, tes pères m'ont dis que t'étais la haut, personne regarde tes vidéos Rachel !

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** si moi je les regardes.**

_**Puck :**_ oh Fabgay.

_**Rachel :**_ qu'est ce que tu veux Puckerman ? On est en direct la !

_**Puck :**_ ah oui ? Cool, je vais passé une annonce, alors que tu sois blonde, brune, rousse...euh non pas rousse..et que t'as des gros seins appelle moi au-

_**Rachel :**_ ta gueule. Oups excusez moi.

_**Puck :**_ personne te regarde Rachel !

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** si moi je la regarde putain, je suis inexistante ?**

_**Puck :**_ normal que tu regardes Fabray tu l'a kiffe.

_**Rachel : **_qu'est ce que tu vas inventer la ?

_**Sms de Quinn :**_**Puckerman ferme la, on sait tous que c'est toi qui est in love de Rachel.**

_**Puck : **_alors la n'importe quoi, viens chez Berry, Fabray que je te donne une correction.

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** c'était nul hahahahaha.**

_**Rachel :**_ bon chut, comme je vous le disais-

_**Puck :**_ vous ?

_**Rachel :**_ FERME LA. Je vais chanter Cry Me A River de Justin Timberlake, Puck accompagne moi à la guitare si tu veux.

_**Puck :**_ je l'ai pas prise...

_**Rachel :**_ va emprunter celle de mes pères.

_**Puck :**_ ok je reviens.

* * *

_**Puck :**_ re coucou.

_**Rachel :**_ mon dieu, évite de dire des choses pareilles en direct on dirait un vieux pervers de 69 ans.

_**Puck :**_ 69 ? hahaha Rachel je te pensais pas si coquine.

_**Rachel :**_ quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

**_Sms de Quinn :_ 69...Rachel tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose ? **

_**Rachel :**_ mais je comprend pas...

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** je t'expliquerais plus tard.**

_**Puck :**_ wanky...Santana sors de ce corps !

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** espion !**

_**Rachel :**_ ah Puck c'est Santana qui t'envoie ?!

_**Puck :**_ je- non, je rend visite à mon amie.

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** je comprend pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu les seins de Rachel tout à l'heure !**

_**Rachel : **_QUOI ? Mais j'hallucine sors d'ici Puckerman.

_**Puck :**_ mais attend _-riant-_ on peut s'expliquer au moins ?

_**Rachel : **_non t'es un pervers de 69 ans sors.

_**Puck :**_ _-riant-_ Rachel arrête avec ton 69.

_**Rachel :**_ je comprend pas votre blague du 69.

_**Puck :**_ tu chercheras sur google image...

_**Sms de Quinn :**_** surtout ne fait pas ça.**

_**Rachel :**_ ok...vous me faite peur, Puck sors d'ici.

_**Puck :**_ non je t'accompagne à la guitare.

_**Rachel :**_ pff bon ok.

* * *

_Noah est enfin parti, oh ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois. Finalement il est resté jusqu'au dîné, mes pères lui ont proposé de manger chez nous, il n'a même pas refuser, pff, je crois qu'il est un peu amoureux de moi...mais on est déjà sorti ensemble et ça n'a pas marché, c'est un bon ami...mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête en ce moment, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose comme ça...pour...pour-_

_**Sms de Quinn:**_** alors tu te créer un compte twitter ?**

_« j'ai un peu la flemme :/_

_**oh stp, alors sinon on se fait un skype ? **_

_**Tu as skype au moins ? **_

_**Rachel ?**_

_Non j'ai pas skype c'est quoi ? _

_**MDR Rachel ! Fait en un vite fait on se verra à la webcam **_

_on peut utiliser msn tu sais =) _

_**msn c'est so 2008, si tu fais ça je t'explique pour le 69;)**_

_OK, j'en ai pour dix minutes_

_**mon skype c'est : fab_quinnie, je sais c'est moche mais j'avais pas d'inspiration =(**_

_non c'est mignon lol, bon a toute 3 »_

* * *

_chez Quinn | _J-1 **[POV QUINN]**

_Elle avait dit 10 minutes, ça fait bien 30...je devrais peut être lui téléphoner..._

_**Allo Rachel ? **_

_Ah Quinn tu tombes bien, je comprend rien à l'installation de skype! _

_**Hum...laisse tomber, je passerais te l'installer demain, tu n'es vraiment pas douée avec les ordinateurs je me demande encore comment tu as créer ton myspace et comment tu arrives à publier des vidéos! **_

_Ce sont mes papas qui l'installent à chaque fois...oui je suis pathétique _

_**Tu as d'autres talents...tu chantes bien toi **_

_Toi aussi Quinn...toi aussi _

_**J'ai jamais de solo moi, j'ai une voix nasillarde à cause de mon opération du nez **_

_non moi j'aime ta voix, j'aimerais que tu m'enregistre une playlist que je puisse t'écouter partout _

_**Serait-ce une déclaration ? **-riant- _

_haha peut être_

_**Rachel ? **_

_Oui ?_

_**Je t'aime**_

_moi aussi je t'aime Quinnie, tu es la meilleure amie dont je puisse rêver _

_**tu te souviens quand on était ennemies ? **_

_Oui, j'étais très douée pour les clash _

_**pff n'importe quoi, t'avais les larmes aux yeux quand je te traitait ! **_

_On dit pas traiter on dit insulter _

_**je dis ce que je veux**_

_mouais, en tout cas t'avais la rage à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche c'était drôle _

_**pourquoi on se détestait ? **_

_Aucune idée, je pense que ce sont les gens qui nous poussaient à le faire, y a toujours une blonde contre une brune et c'était nous la première année de lycée _

_**je me souviens du jour on a décidé d'arrêter tout ça, après une énième dispute on était parti dans un fou rire**_

_oui Santana t'avais fusillé du regard _

_**elle m'avait sermonné après les cours **_

_haha sérieux ? Ouah! _

_**Je te jure...après on avait commencé à se parler au glee club et tout **_

_puis nous voilà aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment con nos disputes _

_**très, je suis contente qu'on soit passé au dessus de tout ça, je me demande qui sont les rivales du lycée maintenant... **_

_on se renseignera -riant- _

_Quinn...je peux te poser une question ? _

_Oh mon dieu elle veut me poser une question ? J'ai peur...je, imaginez que ce soit ce que je pense mais qu'en fait ce soit juste un test et je dis oui et si au contraire c'est vrai mais je dis nan parce que je pense que c'est un test et elle est blessée oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. _

_Quinn ? Allo ?! _

_**Oui excuse moi j'ouvrais la porte à mon chat **_

_quel chat Quinn ? _

_**Euh un chat que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure! **_

_Hum ok...donc je voulais te demander...c'est quoi 69? _

_**ouf **_

_pourquoi ce ouf? _

_**Euh non oubli. 69 c'est une position sexuelle Rach **_

_ah! oh je suis confuse j'ai dis ça sur myspace! _

_**T'inquiète c'est pas un drame **_

_je suis passée pour une imbécile oui _

_**c'est Puck l'imbécile **_

_je sais haha _

_**eh...peut être que je me fais des films mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a le béguin pour toi! **_

_Hum tu crois ? mais on est amis depuis tellement longtemps je pense qu'il essaye de me protéger comme si j'étais sa sœur ou un truc du genre _

_**bah non vous êtes sortis ensemble donc il t'aime encore **_

_**vous êtes sorti combien de temps ensemble ?**_

_Je sais pas...2 mois_

_**vous avez ?...enfin tu sais...**_

_non, je pense que ça explique aussi notre rupture _

_**ah tu l'aimes encore?,**_

_non Quinn, on est amis! _

_**Mais vous êtes tellement proches, enfin vous êtes toujours collé, sois t'es assise sur ses genoux, sois vous vous tenez la main et des fois vous mangez que tous les deux à la cantine! **_

_T'es jalouse ? Je suis tactile, et lui aussi. _

_**Écoute c'est mieux qu'on arrête la, je vais dormir, bonne nuit Rachel. **_

_Euh ok..bonne nuit Quinn. _

_Je raccroche le téléphone, ah elle m'a énervé, non enfin c'est moi qui me suis énervée seule...mais je déteste la voir si proche de Puckerman, elle mérite mieux que cet abrutit, oui je traite-pardon j'insulte mon ami d'abruti, c'est méchant mais je veux pas qu'on touche à Rachel...qu'il aille voir Brittany ou Santana mais pas MA Rachel...voilà ça y est je recommence, non Quinn ce n'est pas TA Rachel...elle ne t'aimeras jamais parce que Rachel est hétéro, putain je fais pitié, Rachel aime Puck c'est évident, je suis sûre qu'ils sont secrètement en couple...oh je vais dormir ça m'évitera de m'énerver toute seule. _

_Bref maintenant que j'ai plus Rachel pour m'occuper je pense que je vais aller manger un petit truc,en essayant d'éviter mon père, il m'énerve en ce moment, il est toujours en train de me disputer pour rien, la dernière fois c'était parce que j'avais eu «seulement » B à mon contrôle de maths, bah moi je trouvais ça pas mal vu la difficulté du travail mais non avec lui c'est jamais assez bien. _

_Je passe discrètement devant le salon où mon père est installé devant une émission une bière à la main, je me demande où est ma mère...peut être à la douche ? _

_Je rentre dans la cuisine, eh merde ma mère est là, j'aimerais pouvoir disparaître._

_**Judy :**_ pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé avec nous Quinnie ? Tu as des problèmes à l'école en ce moment ?

_**Quinn :**_ j'étais au téléphone avec une amie, et non je n'ai aucun problème, j'ai des amis, des bonnes notes, des passions tout va pour le mieux.

_**Judy :**_ tu as toujours cet air triste, qui était cette amie ? Je la connaît ?

_**Quinn :**_ _-soupirant-_ maman, on dirait un interrogatoire de police...

_**Judy :**_ j'essaye juste d'en savoir plus sur la vie de ma fille, ce n'est pas un crime !

_**Quinn :**_ Rachel, elle s'appelle Rachel, c'est ma meilleure amie.

_**Judy :**_ oh, ce n'est plus...Santana ?

_**Quinn :**_ non, on s'est un peu éloignées, l'année dernière pour une histoire de garçon, maintenant sa meilleure amie c'est Brittany, moi c'est Rachel...euh maman tu m'écoutes la ? Eh oh !

_**Judy :**_...oh excuse moi, donc, pourquoi tu n'invites pas cette Rachel à la maison ?

_**Quinn :**_ disons que...papa ne l'apprécierait sûrement pas, elle est tout ce qu'il déteste!

_**Judy : **-riant-_ pire que Santana?

_**Quinn :**_ je ne pense pas que papa avait quelque chose contre Santana, elle était un peu libertine, latine avec une grosse poitrine (eh eh je fais des rimes), ça devait pas lui déplaire (j'y vais un peu fort?)

_**Judy :**_ Quinn! C'est ton père.

_**Quinn : **_inutile de me le rappeler.

_**Judy :**_ qu'est ce qu'elle a cette Rachel donc?

_**Quinn :**_ elle est juive, ses pères sont homosexuels ce qui est logique puisque ce sont ces pères, elle parle beaucoup et est un peu...trop sûre d'elle, je ne serais même pas étonnée qu'elle se dispute avec papa!

_**Judy : **_oh en effet...mais si elle est fille d'homosexuels, elle l'est peut être aussi ?!

_**Quinn :**_ et alors ?

_**Judy :**_ je veux juste dire que, elle pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour toi...

_**Quinn :**_ tu as quelque chose contre ça ?

_**Judy :**_ tu es lesbienne Quinn ?

_**Quinn :**_ quoi ? Non je...je suis pas lesbienne voyons !

_**Judy :**_ je n'ai rien contre ça!

_**Quinn :**_ oh mais laisse moi tranquille je te dis que je suis pas lesbienne, et puis de toute façon Rachel a un copain, elle n'est pas libre!

_Je prend mon yaourt et monte en claquant des pieds dans ma chambre, pourquoi ma mère me pose cette question ? C'est écrit sur mon visage «j'aime le gazon » non mais parce que la -_-. _

_Bref (j'aime bien ce mot je crois), je mange mon yaourt, ew il est dégueulasse, c'est à la pistache...voilà ma mère m'a tellement énervé que j'ai même pas regarder le parfum. _

_J'ai envie que mes parents divorcent. _

_Bref (pardon) je vais dormir, bonne nuit. _

* * *

_Mer.15/04|Chez Puck _| **7:00** J-2 **[POV PUCK]**

_Ouch. Dur réveil, je vais gratter encore quelques minutes de sommeil... _

… _**: NOAH ! Viens faire le petit déjeuner de ta sœur je dois aller travailler! **_

_Punaise mais elle a 9 ans elle sait pas se faire son déjeuner seule ? Moi à 9 ans j'allais à l'école tout seul, je me faisait à manger, je réparait même la voiture de ma mère parce que mon abrutit de père nous à laisser seuls quand j'avais 5 ans, et la ma sœur à 9 ans et on dirait un bébé. _

_C'est mort pour mon sommeil. Je descend faire le petit déjeuner de ma sœur. _

_**Puck : **_salut Sarah.

_**Sarah : **_où est mon petit déjeuné ?

_**Puck :**_ euh minute papillon je viens de sortir de mon lit direct tu m'agresses, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu saches pas te faire un petit déjeuner à ton âge ? Verser des céréales dans un bol de lait c'est pas compliqué!

_**Sarah :**_ je voulais des gaufres!

_**Puck :**_ lol tu crois que je sais faire les gaufres ? Je suis déjà pas très en avance pour le lycée j'ai pas que ça à faire, tu mangeras des céréales ou des biscuits comme tout le monde!

_**Sarah :**_ mais j'aime pas.

_**Puck :**_ bois un soda, mange une sucette ou du dentifrice je m'en fout, je te ferais pas des gaufres.

_**Sarah :**_ _-hurlant-_ MAIS JE VEUX DES GAUFRES!

_**Puck :**_ ew ok ok je vais te les faire.

_Bref,j'ai fais des gaufres...enfin on dirait plutôt des pan-cakes mais je crois que si ma sœur ose se plaindre je la noie dans son verre de jus d'orange, petite peste va._

_**Sarah :**_ c'est pas très bon...je vais me chercher des biscuits tout compte fait.

_**Je. Vais. Étriper. Ma. Sœur. **_

_**Sarah :**_ hier j'ai téléphoner à Rachel.

_**Puck :**_ _-recrachant son verre de lait-_ qu-quoi ? Elle t'as dis quoi ?

_**Sarah :**_ rien je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait venir me coiffer ce soir vers 18h, j'ai un gala de danse et maman sera pas là pour le faire.

_**Puck :**_ mais, on à glee club jusque 17h45...elle n'aura pas le temps.

_**Sarah :**_ elle m'a dit qu'elle n'y irait pas, elle à de l'avance sur les autres.

_Toujours aussi prétentieuse celle la._

_**Puck :**_ bon ok faites ce que vous voulez.

* * *

_Au lycée_ | J-2 | **[POV Rachel]**

_Je me suis levée du mauvais pied ce matin, il ne m'arrive que des galères, je me suis levé vingt minutes en retard donc déjà je n'ai pas pu faire mon rituel sportif, ensuite je me suis pris les pieds dans ma chaise de bureau je me suis éclaté le front contre la porte, j'ai une bosse, c'est hyper-méga sexy. Après y avais plus d'eau chaude alors prendre sa douche avec de l'eau gelée c'est horrible ça donne mal au crâne, puis mes pères étaient pas la et je suis trop petite pour attraper les casseroles donc je n'ai même pas pu me faire mon thé quotidien, du coup j'ai bu un verre d'eau...ouais sympa le petit déj. _

_Puis Quinn...j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite depuis que je suis arrivée, ça fais à peine dix minutes ok, mais d'habitude elle est toujours contente de me voir et là elle discute avec une de ses anciennes amies du club de cheerleaders, je déteste ces filles...non je suis pas jalouse. _

_Ah tient la voilà qui s'approche. _

_**Quinn : **_salut!

_Ok pas de bisous, accolade ou petite tape sur l'épaule ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir la galle. _

_**Rachel :**_ euh salut.

_**Quinn :**_ _-souriant-_ écoute Rachel, je suis désolée de t'avoir mal parlé hier soir, je me suis un peu emporté je n'aurais pas du...

_**Rachel :**_ oh ça ? Non c'est rien j'avais déjà oublié

_mensonge_.

_**Quinn :**_ haha arrête je sais que ça t'as contrarié, tu n'as probablement pas bien dormi cette nuit et tu as du te lever du mauvais pied parce que...tes deux chaussettes sont pas assorties.

_**Rachel:**_ bon ok j'avoue...quoi? Mes chaussettes sont dépareillées ?

**_Quinn :_** haha oui.

**_Rachel :_** évite tes haha Quinn, ce n'est pas drôle j'ai l'air d'une pauvre fille.

**_Quinn :_** non ça donne un style.

**_Brittany :_** _-arrivant- _salut. wahou, j'adore ton style Rachel c'est trop classe.

**_Quinn :_** tu vois! Puis Britt s'y connais vachement dans la mode, tout le monde la suit au lycée!

**_Rachel :_** hum, merci Brittany.

**_Brittany : _**c'est trop beau, selon moi tu devrais garder ce concept de pull avec des animaux mais tu devrais essayer le pull licorne, ou la robe à motif de licorne, c'est un code gay amusant!

**_Rachel :_**...je ne suis pas gay Brittany -souriant-

**_Brittany :_** bah..tu sors pas avec Quinn ?

**_Quinn :_** euh.

_haha la tête de Quinn est hilarante, elle rougis._

**_Quinn : _**n'importe quoi qui t'as dis ça ?

**_Brittany :_** Santana, et P...non rien, je dois y aller à plus.

**[POV BRITTANY]**

_oups j'ai faillit dire que Puckerman enquêtait sur elles et devait les faire sortir ensemble, Brittany S Pierce tu as du mal à tenir ta langue...Santana me dis toujours ça après avoir fait l'amour je sais pas trop où elle veut en venir..._

_mince j'ai dis que Santana avait dit qu'elles étaient en couple, je vais me faire tuer...non juste gronder mais j'aime pas quand on me gronde j'ai automatiquement les larmes aux yeux et j'ai ma jambe gauche qui a des spasmes. _

_J'espère que Quinn et Rachel vont se douter de rien, je le trouve drôle le pari de Sanny et Puck. _

* * *

**[POV QUINN]**

_Je suis un peu contrarié...pourquoi Santana et Brittany disent qu'on sort ensemble Rachel et moi ? C'est ridicule, on est pas gay...enfin je crois. Peut être que quelqu'un à inventer une rumeur sur nous, mais qui ? Quelqu'un du glee club peut être, mais non ils sont tous très gentils et puis on est pas très proches à part Kurt peut être...hum non je pense qu'il a autre chose à faire, ou bien Puck ? Ça ne peut être que lui, c'est pour ça qu'hier il m'a questionné sur Rachel et qu'il m'a appelé Fabgay! _

_Mais si je dis ça à Rachel elle va encore penser que je suis jalouse de leur relation et que donc j'essaye de la détruire. Je vais devoir donc enquêter seule._

_Déjà midi, je rejoint Rachel à la cantine, espérons qu'elle ne soit pas avec Puck. Eh merde elle est avec lui...et Kurt, oh tient ça me fera de la compagnie j'avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle. _

**_Quinn :_** coucou.

**_Rachel :_** Quinnie! Je t'ai gardé une place à côté de moi!

**_Quinn :_** merci Rach.

_Les garçons me saluent, on commence tous à manger._

**_Quinn :_** tu es toujours ok pour que je passe t'installer skype ce soir Rachel?

**_Rachel :_** je suis désolée ça ne va pas être possible ce soir, j'ai prévu quelque chose.

**_Quinn :_** oh, quoi donc ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

**_Puck :_** elle viens chez moi.

_QUOI ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? IL COMMENCE A M'ENERVER CELUI LA, C'EST MA RACHEL. _

**_Rachel :_** enfin je ne viens pas pour voir Noah.

_Appelle moi con, tu viens nourrir ses poissons où quoi ? Voilà quand je suis énervée je fais des rimes! _

**_Quinn :_** non mais y a pas de soucis, c'est vous.

**_Rachel :_** Quinn ! Je vais juste coiffer sa petite sœur pour un gala de danse, on en a parler hier soir, il n'y a rien de plus.

**_Puck :_** vous parlez sur moi ?

**_Quinn :_** non.

**_Rachel :_** Quinn voulais savoir si on sortait ensemble, elle nous trouve trop proche et on s'est un peu disputées.

**_Quinn :_** punaise mais tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes Rachel ?! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai plus faim, allez on se voit au glee club.

**_Rachel :_** bah attend Quinn reste avec nous...je serais pas au glee club.

**_Quinn:_** eh bah tant mieux.

_Je quitte la table, et me dirige vers les gradins du terrain de sport, au moins ici personne me fera chier. Oh non voilà Kurt qui court vers moi..._

_**à suivre.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bet: Chapitre 2.**

**[POV QUINN]**

_Oh non voilà Kurt...reste cool Quinn, tu fais comme ci tu l'avais pas vu et hop magie tu disparais discrètement, continu a reculer vas-y ouais, maintenant...COURS. Quand j'y pense...je me parle à moi même ça fait limite schizophrène. Oh non Kurt m'a repéré putain mais il va me lâcher? _

_**Kurt:**_ tu comptes courir encore longtemps?

_**Quinn:**_ lâche moi Kurt, c'est Rachel qui t'envoie?

_**Kurt:**_ oui, je suis de corvée d'aller te chercher, alors maintenant viens avec moi.

_**Quinn :**_ non, je suis bien ici, pourquoi Rachel n'est pas venue elle même ? Elle préférait rester avec Puck !

_**Kurt : **_Dieu ce que tu peux être ridicule-

_**Quinn :**_ tu ne crois pas en Dieu Kurt.

_**Kurt :**_ ah oui c'est vrai, hum, si Rachel n'est pas venu c'est juste parce qu'elle voulais finir son assiette, je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas déjeuner ce matin, elle nous à raconter son aventure pathétique, tu es trop autoritaire avec elle.

_**Quinn :**_ ce ne sont pas tes histoires, et si pour Rachel je suis moins importante qu'une vulgaire barquette de salade c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

_**Kurt :**_ mais pourquoi tu fais tout ce cirque, si elle passe du temps avec Puck où est le problème ? Tu as toujours dis que tu n'aimais pas ce garçon, d'ailleurs moi non plus après toutes les fois où il m'a jeté dans la benne à ordures!

_**Quinn :**_ je m'en fiche de Puck...Kurt tu sais garder un secret?

_**Kurt : **_oh non! T'es enceinte?!

_**Quinn :**_ JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE RACHEL...oh oui putain ça fait un bien fou, ça faisait trop longtemps que je gardais ça pour moi.

_Merde merde quelle conne, il va le dire à tout le monde oh Dieu que je me déteste, je vais aller vivre au Pérou sans sous et sans jamais donner signe de vie, je me maudit! Et voilà que recommence mes rimes arghhh. _

_**Quinn :**_ si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je dirais à tout le monde que je t'ai surpris en train de te soulager devant une photo de Puckerman.

_**Kurt : **_je, oh merde, je comptais rien dire mais je suis choqué!

_**Quinn :**_ tu es gay donc je vois pas en quoi t'es choqué.

_**Kurt :**_ non pas ça, je me demande juste, comment on peut être amoureux de Rachel Berry? C'est absurde, bien que je la considère comme une sorte de grande sœur c'est aussi la personne la plus chiante que je connaisse.

_**Quinn : **_je vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, mais autant te dire qu'elle n'est pas comme ça lorsqu'on est seules, et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

_**Kurt :**_ tout cela est très étrange, on en reparle plus tard, histoire que j'encaisse le fait que 1) tu es lesbienne, 2) tu es amoureuse de Rachel Berry punaise RACHEL BERRY.

_**Quinn : **_pourquoi tu cris?!

_**Kurt:**_ excuse moi -riant-

_je préfère partir avant que quelqu'un me voit avec lui, quelle commère celui là._

_**Kurt : **_bah attend Quinn je dirais rien à personne t'inquiète, QUINN?!

* * *

_finalement j'ai rejoint Santana, elle au moins n'allait pas me poser de questions sur comment va Rachel, elle la déteste. Ensuite nous sommes allé en cours, heureusement je n'ai pas revu Rachel de toute l'après-midi. Puis vint l'heure du glee club, là ou j'étais sûre de ne pas voir Rachel puisqu'elle avait visiblement mieux à faire._

_Je m'installe à côté de Brittany, elle est toujours de bonne humeur ça ne me fera pas de mal._

_**Brittany: **_salut Quinn, où est Rachel?

_Et voilà qu'elle me pose la question qu'il ne fallait pas me poser._

_**Quinn:**_ elle avait quelque chose à faire elle est rentré chez elle.

_**Brittany:**_ pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec elle?

_**Quinn:**_ on est pas toujours ensemble haha.

_Je sors souvent des haha pas sincères il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête._

_**W. Schuester :**_ salut les jeunes!

_Il a toujours cette même phrases embarrassante, on dirait un pervers de 69 ans comme dirait Rachel...merde pourquoi je parle de Rachel ?_

_**W. Schuester : **_je vous présente le programme de la semaine...LES IDOLES!

_**Quinn:**_ les idoles sérieusement?

_**Santana:**_ formidable on va voir Mercedes chanter du Whitney, Artie se chargera de Michael Jackson et le nain de Barbra Streisand

_**Brittany:**_ moi je ferais Britney Spears!

_**Kurt :**_ tient comme je suis surpris...

_**Santana :**_ on t'as rien demandé tatie Hummel!

_**W. Schuester :**_ du calme, du calme. A la fin de la semaine, chacun présentera son projet pour son idole, si toute fois deux personnes ont le même idole vous pourrez faire un duo, ou constituer un groupe si vous êtes nombreux, vous viendrez habillé comme celui ci.

_**Quinn :**_ et si on a pas d'idole?

_**W. Schuester :**_ on en a tous un Quinn, tu n'as pas a avoir honte.

_**Santana : **_elle doit sûrement être fan de Crazy Frog un délire comme ça...

_**Kurt :**_ attend Crazy Frog, l'hideuse grenouille sur sa mobylette ?

_**Santana : **_ouep en plein dans l'mille Porcelaine !

_**Quinn :**_ mais vous êtes pas net, et bien je vais vous montrer mon idole, dès demain, je vous laisse la surprise.

_**W. Schuester : **_on à hâte de voir ça Quinn! Bien, il y a des absents?

_**Quinn:**_ oui il manque Rachel, elle avait un empêchement.

_**Mercedes:**_ et Puck, je les ai vu partir ensemble après les cours.

_**Santana:**_ wanky.

_Ah donc ils sont partis tous les deux, vous allez pas me dire que Puck avait besoin de venir pour aider Rachel à coiffer sa petite sœur, c'est l'excuse la plus grotesque jamais inventé! Elle peut aller se faire voir la Rachel pff._

* * *

**[POV PUCK]**

_finalement je suis venu avec Rachel, c'est vrai qu'à la base c'est con de rester coller à elle alors que je dois la mettre en couple avec Quinn, mais j'ai élaboré le plan : jalousie. Je pousse Quinn à bout en restant toujours avec Rachel jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle avoue tout, bon j'avoue j'ai pas inventé ce plan la tout seul, j'ai vu ça dans une série à la con pour adolescentes, ma foi ce genre de truc nous apprend des choses. _

_J'observe Rachel depuis un moment, elle a l'air distraite, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas revu Quinn depuis ce midi, bon je vais l'aidé elle fait pitié. _

_**Puck: **_t'es triste?

_**Rachel:**_ ta question est sérieuse la?

_**Puck :**_ ok t'es triste, bien qu'est ce qui t'arrive Berry?

_**Rachel :**_ rien du tout, c'est Quinn, tu n'aurais pas du venir avec moi ce soir, elle va encore me faire la gueule.

_**Puck :**_ vous vous disputez vraiment pour moi ?

_**Rachel :**_ _-riant- _non pas pour toi, à cause de toi, elle dit que je mérite mieux.

_Eh c'est méchant ça._

_**Puck : **_comment ça? Tu comptais sortir avec moi ?

_**Rachel :**_ non, loin de moi cette idée.

_**Puck :**_ je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

_**Sarah :**_ par derrière.

_Omg mais où elle apprend ça elle ?!_

_**Puck :**_ Sarah! D'où tu sors une vulgarité pareille ?

_**Sarah :**_ je t'ai entendu dire ça au téléphone y a quelques jours, j'ai pas compris mais ça avait l'air drôle...

_**Puck :**_ ouais bah vaux mieux que t'ai pas compris, ne redit jamais ça.

_**Rachel :**_ je pense qu'on devrait éviter d'en parler devant ta sœur Noah.

_**Puck :**_ écoute, après le spectacle de Sarah, je passe chez toi t'installer skype, tu feras la surprise à Quinn!

_**Rachel : **_sérieux ? Oh c'est trop gentil _-souriant-_

* * *

_Sarah Puckerman fit son spectacles avec ses camarades du club de danse. Rachel et Puck qui étaient assis au premier rang furent bientôt rejoints par la mère de ce dernier. Ils regardèrent sans intervention le spectacle qui se fini aux environs de 19h30. _

_Ensuite Puck expliqua à sa mère qu'il devait se rendre chez Rachel pour un problème d'informatique, elle accepta à la condition qu'il rentre avant 21h._

* * *

**[POV RACHEL]**

_**Rachel :**_ bon bah tu connais hein fais comme chez toi.

_**Puck :**_ j'en ai pas pour longtemps après je te laisse parler avec Quinn!

_**Rachel :**_ tu peux rester un peu si tu veux.

_**Puck:**_ merci, mais tu dis ça par politesse pas par plaisir.

_**Rachel :**_ n'importe quoi, on est amis!

_**Puck :**_ on étais*

_**Rachel :**_ bah alors je me demande ce que tu fais chez moi, c'est ridicule on est toujours ensemble.

_**Puck: **_peut être, mais admet que c'est plus aussi bien qu'avant, tu as Quinn maintenant!

_**Rachel :**_ Quinn est ma meilleure amie, tu devrais être content pour moi c'est ma première amie féminine, avant je n'avais que toi et Kurt!

_**Puck :**_ oui je suis content pour toi, mais tu as vite oublié que avant c'était nous avant les autres.

_**Rachel : **_mais c'est toujours le cas, je n'ai jamais fait de différence, c'est toi qui m'avais abandonné l'année dernière pour tes potes les grosses brutes qui ressemblaient à des action man, moi j'ai toujours été là.

_**Puck :**_ ouais bah je suis vite revenu, et je me suis excusé.

_**Rachel : **_j'ai accepté tes excuses, tout est allé très bien, je comprend pas pourquoi tu me fais une scène de jalousie à propos de Quinn maintenant, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien!

_**Puck: **_oui, mais non en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est fausse...

_**Rachel:**_ non, Quinn est tout sauf fausse, tu dis ça par jalousie.

_**Puck:**_ mais je suis pas jaloux Rach, j'essaye de te mettre en garde, t'as oublié ce qu'elle t'as fais l'année dernière?!

_**Rachel:**_ non, mais on était deux, je suis pas une victime, faut que t'arrête de me percevoir comme une fille fragile, j'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre!

_**Puck:**_ ouais bah heureusement qu'à chaque fois que tu étais enfermée dans un casier je venais te chercher, tu ne peux pas toujours t'en sortir seule, et c'est à ça que serve les amis.

_**Rachel:**_ bah tu viens de dire qu'on l'était plus, moi je comprend rien.

_**Puck:**_ j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, mais si t'as plus besoin de moi ok je te laisserais tranquille.

_**Rachel:**_ ok laisse moi tranquille...mais installe skype avant de partir _-riant- _

_**Puck :**_ tu te fous de ma gueule ? _-riant- _

_**Rachel : **_bah faut bien que tu finisses ton année de bonnes actions en beauté Puckerman!

_**Puck :**_ t'es pas possible, non mais sérieux pourquoi j'accepterais après tout?

_**Rachel :**_ parce que sinon je vais te bouder

_**Puck :**_ peut importe «on est pas amis»

_**Rachel :**_ mais si on est amis, je t'aime moi _-boudant- _

_**Puck :**_ répète plus fort j'ai pas bien entendu

_**Rachel :**_ alors la tu peux crever, t'as bien entendu

_**Puck :**_ hum pas de problème, je me vengerais

_**Rachel : **_ouais, en attendant rend toi utile installe skype

_**Puck :**_ c'est bon je l'ai installé ton truc, j'ai créer ton compte

_**Rachel :**_ t'as mis quoi comme pseudo ?

_**Puck :**_ Rach69 hahaha

_**Rachel **__(rougissant) __**: **_t'es pas sérieux ? Je vais passer pour une catin Puck c'est pas gentil de faire ça

_**Puck :**_ non franchement c'est rigolo et t'auras des contacts plus facilement avec un pseudo comme ça

_**Rachel :**_ je voulais juste mes amis pas des vieux cochons!

_**Puck :**_ ce n'est plus mon problème...bon je dois y aller, et au fait le mot de passe c'est « puckleplusbeau », bonne soirée Rachel!

_Non mais c'est pas possible je vais le tuer argh. Bon je vais voir comment marche skype, bon je vais déjà ajouter fab_quinnie et je verrais le reste plus tard. _

_Génial Quinn m'a accepté, je vais lui parler,_

**Rach69 : **

salut Quinn, c'est Rach =)

**fab_quinnie : **

salut =^

=) *

**Rach69 : **

c'était bien le glee club?

**fab_quinnie : **

ouais ça va c'était cool, au fait le thème de la semaine c'est les idoles, chacun doit présenter son idole en une chanson et s'habiller comme lui

je suppose que tu vas faire Barbra lol

**Rach69 : **

génial, évidemment que je vais faire Barbra et toi c'est qui ton idole ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes idoles, ou de tes passions

**fab_quinnie : **

c'est une surprise que je dois faire demain au glee club, je choisirais sûrement la chanson en fonction de mon humeur haha

je suis contente que tu me parles, je suis désolée de m'être énervée tout à l'heure mais tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir avec Puck, il ne pense qu'à ...enfin tu sais quoi et tu mérites mieux Rach

**Rach69 : **

c'est justement pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance lorsque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, la confiance est la base de l'amitié

**fab_quinnie : **

*câlin d'excuse virtuel* lol

non vraiment je m'excuse mais j'ai vraiment un sale caractère, je m'énerve avant de réfléchir

...comme mon père en fait -_-

**Rach69 : **

tu n'es pas du tout comme ton père Quinn, toi tu es gentille

**fab_quinnie :**

*coeur*

sinon, tu as réussi à te faire un skype ? Je suis épatée mdr

**Rach69 : **

…

en fait c'est Noah qui me l'a créer

**fab_quinnie : **

on était censée le faire ensemble

bon c'est pas grave je t'en veux pas, par contre le pseudo il est un peu glauque...j'imagine que c'est lui?

**Rach69 : **

ouf

je suis contente que tu m'en veuilles pas...oui le pseudo est affreux =(

**fab_quinnie : **

mdr pauvre petite fille

**Rach69 : **

je te laisserais créer mon twitter pour me faire pardonner *coeur*

**fab_quinnie: **

oh j'ai hâte -_-

je rigole

**Rach69 : **

on continu de parler demain ? Je dois aller manger et tu as un show à préparer, tu vas être trop belle, je t'aime bonne nuit *coeur*

**fab_quinnie : **

bonne nuiiiiiiit Rach 3

_pas de je t'aime, bon j'ai l'habitude avec Quinn elle ne le dis jamais à personne à part sa mère et encore, enfin moi elle me l'a déjà dis mais je suis sûre qu'elle le regrette à l'instant ou elle a fini sa phrase, elle n'est pas très expressive mais moi je le suis beaucoup trop alors ça comble...enfin non ça rend notre relation étrange. _

_Quinn ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, elle écoute tout le monde et prodigue de merveilleux conseils mais elle évite toujours la question «et toi ? », je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle, à part qu'elle déteste la pistache, et que quand elle s'énerve elle fait de super rimes, c'est assez drôle d'ailleurs. _

_Cette fille, c'est un mystère, par exemple je n'ai aucune idée de si oui ou non elle est déjà sorti avec un garçon, ni même une fille d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de l'orientation sexuelle de ma meilleure amie. _

_J'ai tout de même hâte de voir son idole demain, je n'ai aucune idée du genre de musique qu'elle préfère, j'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît tout, dès que je me met à chanter une chanson elle me suit sans la moindre hésitation. _

_Bon je vais manger, je me pencherais sur le mystère Quinn après car j'ai vraiment très faim._

* * *

**[POV QUINN]**

_au départ, pour la chanson de mon idole, je voulais chanter une qui peut être pourrait refléter ma vie, un truc émouvant, qui aurait peut être par la même occasion fait réaliser à Rachel ce que je ressens. Mais comme je vois qu'elle fais comme ci elle ne comprenait rien, et qu'en plus de ça même si j'ai dis que je ne lui en voulait pas elle invite Puck le soir dans sa chambre seule alors qu'elle voit que ça m'énerve, je vais attaquer, je vais même provoquer, car j'en ai marre que personne ne remarque à quel point je souffre, enfin ça fait un peu dramatique de dire ça, mais j'ai l'impression d'être à l'étroit dans mon propre corps, d'être enfermée dans une bouteille... _

_oh, ça y est, j'ai ma chanson...à l'étroit dans une bouteille, c'est génial mon idole à fait une chanson qui parle de ça, et c'est bien provocant puisque quand la chanson est sortie en 1999 elle a fait polémique à cause de son contenu plutôt sexuel,_

_des fois quand je parle j'ai l'impression d'être Rachel haha, _

_bon il faut que je trouve des vêtements, j'ai qu'à recopier le style des chanteuses du début des années 2000, elles étaient toute habillée pareille, t-shirt court, pantalon large, je vais avoir un sacré look, ça changera de mes robes à fleurs que mon cher papa m'oblige à mettre pour que je sois comme ma sœur, j'ai jamais pu avoir mon propre style c'est pourquoi ça va être assez rigolo, _

_il faut que je demande à ma mère de me trouver un t shirt court et un pantalon large pour demain, j'espère qu'elle a ça ici _

_**Quinn **__(criant)__** :**_ maman ?

_**Judy :**_ oui ?

_**Quinn :**_ viens voir s'il te plaît

_**Judy :**_ je suis la, j'étais dans ma chambre

_**Quinn :**_ oh tu dormais ?

_**Judy :**_ non, je rangeais le linge, ma journée ne se termine jamais avant au moins 22h

_ouais faudrait peut être que je songe à l'aider de temps en temps quand même haha...euh c'est pas drôle en fait!_

_**Quinn :**_ je t'embête pas longtemps mais, demain au glee club on doit représenter son idole, et moi je voulais interpréter une chanson qui date de 1999 mais il me faut le style de l'époque tu vois, t-shirt trop court et pantalon un peu baggy large

_**Judy :**_ c'est un peu osé comme tenue, _-riant- _si ton père te vois comme ça il va piquer une crise

_**Quinn :**_ je le mettrait juste pour la représentation, puis ça ne pose pas de problème à mes camarades du glee club, tu sais la bas on est libre personne ne se juge

_**Judy :**_ tu en parle avec une telle passion, c'est tellement adorable ma chérie. Bon je vais te trouver ça dans les vieux vêtements de ta sœur, elle avait a peu près 15 ans à cette époque je suis sûre qu'elle devait s'habiller comme ça pour sortir avec ses copines

_**Quinn :**_ quoi ? Frannie sortait habillée de la sorte ? Papa m'a toujours dis qu'elle s'habillait très chic, qu'elle n'était pas «vulgaire »

_**Judy :**_ oui, devant lui, mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourner elle se changeais, je l'ai déjà surprise avec une mini jupe devant son lycée, je n'ai rien dit à ton père mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop qu'elle s'habille de la sorte, les filles peuvent vite avoir une mauvaise réputation

_**Quinn :**_ je comprend, mais les modes ont changées maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas les mini jupes c'est pas pour moi

_**Judy :**_ tu sais Quinn, j'ai toujours été très fière de toi, ton père te dis toujours que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta sœur mais si il avait su tout ce qu'elle a fait il ne dirait pas ça, toi tu es une fille respectable, et je serais toujours fière de toi

_pas sûre qu'elle dise ça le jour où je lui dirait «salut maman, bah voilà j'aime les filles», je devrais peut être lui dire maintenant ?_

_**Quinn : **_tu serais fière de moi si un jour je te révélait quelque chose sur ma personnalité qui est un sujet tabou dans la famille ?

_**Judy :**_ tu as quelque chose à me dire Quinn?

_**Quinn :**_ non, mais je demandais juste...je, laisse tomber en fait j'ai rien à dire haha

_**Judy :**_ hum d'accord, bon je retourne ranger mon linge et je te cherche ta tenue après

_**Quinn :**_ attend je vais t'aider!

* * *

Jeu. 16/04|_lycée McKinley_|**8:10 **J-3

_Une nouvelle journée commençait à Lima. Quinn et Rachel étaient arrivée presque en même temps et discutaient dans les couloirs pas encore remplis de McKinley, les cours ne commençaient que dans un bon quart d'heure et cela laissait du temps aux deux amies de papoter un peu car elles n'avaient pas beaucoup le temps de se voir la journée. Puck qui arrivait justement vers les deux jeunes filles fut satisfait de voir qu'elles étaient réconciliées et que donc son plan pouvait tranquillement avancé car il n'était pas vraiment en avance. _

_Il décida de laisser Quinn et Rachel tranquille et de ne pas faire le gars trop lourd comme Quinn aimait si bien le dire. Il chercha la compagnie de Santana, elle devait l'aider à faire avancer le pari car il savait qu'avec son simple cerveau de mec pas très sensible il n'arriverai jamais à réunir deux filles, surtout des filles comme Quinn et Rachel. _

_Santana le vit arriver et l'accueillit à bras ouverts, toujours avec ce même grand sourire de victoire. _

_**Santana: **_eh Puckerman, alors tu viens déclarer forfait?

_**Puck: **_ne te réjouie pas trop vite Satan, je viens juste te demander de l'aide pour mon pari, c'est mission impossible tout seul et je sais que... _(ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer)_ tu es très douée pour ça.

_**Santana:**_ Noah Noah Noah..._(elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, seule Rachel avait ce droit)_ comment te dire le plus simplement du monde que...tu te démerde, je vais pas t'aider, tu dois me prouver que tu es capable de faire autre chose que coucher avec toutes les cougars du pays!

_**Puck :**_ mais c'est horrible comme pari, t'es diabolique!

_**Santana:**_ oui c'est mon deuxième prénom, Santana Diabla Lopez, mes parents savaient déjà que je serais diabolique!

_**Puck :**_ t'es...putain Santana tu fais chier.

_**Santana :**_ oh oui vas-y dis moi encore des mots d'amour, oh oui...lol allez vire à gauche, ta crête m'empêche de voir le paysage.

_**Puck :**_ _-marmonnant- _ouais bah c'est peut être aussi parce que t'es pas très grande.

_Il vit le regard noir de Santana se poser sur lui, il ne suffisait qu'à la jeune fille un regard insistant pour faire comprendre à quel point elle était énervée, Puck parti presque en courant, oui tout le monde avait peur de Santana, tout le monde, sauf Brittany._

* * *

_**Brittany: **_salut Noix!

_Elle affichait un grand sourire._

_**Puck:**_ euh c'est à moi que tu parles là?

_**Brittany:**_ oui Noix, c'est bien ton prénom?

_**Puck:**_ non _-riant- _c'est Noah N.O.A.H, mais de toute façon je préfère qu'on m'appelle Puck.

_**Brittany: **_oh j'étais persuadée que c'était Noix et que ton nom de famille c'était De Coco et que du coup tu te faisais appelé Puck parce que le bruit d'une noix de coco qui tombe ça fais «puck »

_elle affichait un regard pleins de désespoir, Puck ne savait plus vraiment si il trouvait cette fille juste débile ou simplement marrante, il se dit qu'elle avait quand même beaucoup d'imagination et que finalement elle était peut être intelligente...oui dans un monde de licorne et de nuages multicolores._

_**Brittany:**_ tu dois me trouver idiote hein?

_**Puck:**_ mais non, t'es mignonne, ta théorie était pas si mal si on octroi le fait que nous sommes dans la même classe depuis la 6e et que tu devrais donc connaître mon prénom et mon nom de famille mais je t'en veux pas!

_**Brittany:**_ tant mieux.

_**Puck: **_tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

_**Brittany: **_oh oui j'avais oublié avec cette histoire de prénom, donc oui, j'ai entendu ta petite conversation avec Santana, et moi je suis d'accord pour t'aider.

_**Puck: **_c'est vrai? Mais tu t'y connais en relation amoureuse toi?

_**Brittany:**_ oui, j'ai beaucoup étudié le sujet dans mes parties de sims, et j'ai d'ailleurs élaboré un plan au cas où un jour j'en aurait besoin, donc voilà, déjà il faut savoir que les filles ont plus tendance à se confier lorsqu'elles sont tristes, ou fâchée, et qu'il fait nuit

_**Puck:**_ ouais c'est bon à savoir, continu.

_**Brittany:**_ mais Rach et Quinnie ne se voit pas la nuit, au pire elles discutent par messages mais elle ne sont pas face à face donc tu peux pas t'attendre à un baisé brutal à la foi plein de rage et de soulagement qui se transforme peu a peu en amour, tu me suis?

_Brittany paraissait presque intelligente face à un Puck de plus en plus étonné._

_**Puck:**_ ouais ouais, donc si je comprend bien Quinn doit aller dormir chez Rachel?

_**Brittany:**_ bingo!

_**Puck:**_ mais comment je peux faire ça en 4 jours?

_**Brittany: **_je sais pas, je ne peux pas t'aider plus, ma mémoire est déjà trop petite pour contenir une poésie alors tout un plan c'est impossible...

_**Puck: **_ça ira, merci Brittany, je peux peut être te rendre la pareille ? _-souriant- _

_**Brittany:**_ oui, je voudrais bien un câlin si ça t'embête pas, parce que Santana m'a punie de câlin pour deux jours et je commence vraiment à me sentir seule, je suis à pot de fleur...

_**Puck: **_à fleur de peau Brittany _-riant-_ à fleur de peau

_il lui fit un câlin, ce n'était pas un gros effort pour lui, il aurait pensé qu'elle allait lui demandé de l'argent, ou de lui faire un devoir mais non elle avait juste voulu un câlin, cette fille était vraiment bizarre mais tout de même très attendrissante._

* * *

_L'heure du glee club était arrivé très vite, et Puck n'avait toujours aucune idée ce qu'il allait faire avec les filles, il avait même songer à abandonner la mission mais non un rendez vous avec Kurt c'était du suicide, parler de mode et de coiffure toute une soirée c'était vraiment pas son truc, nan c'est pas parce que Kurt était gay, ça il se l'affirmait dans sa tête. _

_Il apprit par quelques camarades des New Direction que le thème de la semaine était les idoles, or il n'en avait pas, pas grave il trouverait un moyen de faire un duo avec Finn Hudson, après tout c'était l'un de ses meilleurs potes. _

_Quinn arriva la dernière et ferma la porte soigneusement derrière elle, Rachel la regardait avec un grand sourire impatiente de voir qui était l'idole de sa meilleure amie. Quinn était debout face à la chorale, une main sur chaque hanche, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole. _

_**Quinn: **_comme vous le savez, cette semaine on célèbre nos idoles, n'ayant jamais parler de mes préférences à personne, vous ne devez pas vraiment vous douter de qui il s'agit, c'est pourquoi je suis assez stressée et je-

_**Santana :**_ pourquoi tu portes un grand manteau noir? T'es pas nue en dessous quand même?

_**Quinn:**_ _-riant malgré elle-_ non, c'est pour la surprise de la tenue.

_**Puck:**_ _-marmonnant-_ que de surprises dis donc.

_**Santana :**_ ton intervention était vraiment inutile crâne d'œuf.

_**Quinn: **_bref _(elle aimait vraiment trop ce mot)_, avec ce que j'ai préparé je préférerais chanter dans l'auditorium, si ça ne vous embête pas Mr Schuester?

_**W. Schuester:**_ non, il n'y a aucun problème, tous à l'auditorium!

* * *

_Tout le monde étaient installés face à la scène, tandis que Quinn y était, elle était stressée, c'était la première fois qu'elle chantais en solo devant autant de monde et qui plus est dans une tenue sexy, chantant des paroles plutôt osées destinées à celle qu'elle aimait, oui une fille, c'était beaucoup pour Quinn, elle avait peur de la réaction de tout le monde. Mais elle espérait aussi que Rachel la remarque. _

_La musique démarra, tout le monde reconnu les premières notes de la chanson Genie In A Bottle de Christina Aguilera, et tout le monde se demandais aussi pourquoi elle avait choisi une chanson pareille et à qui elle pouvait être destinée. _

_Quinn retira son manteau tandis que les projecteurs se braquèrent sur elle, elle se mit à chanter la chanson, tout en étant de plus en plus provocante, essayant malgré elle de regarder Rachel dans les yeux. _

**I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me**

**You're lickin' your lips and blowin' kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, Baby, Baby (baby, baby, baby)  
**  
**Oh oo Oh oo Oh  
(My body's sayin' let's go)  
Oh oo Oh oo Oh  
(But my heart is sayin' no)**

**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
Ya gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Ya gotta make a big impression  
Gotta like what you do**

_**(I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Gotta rub me the right way honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Come come come on and let me out.)**_

**The music is playin' and the lights are low,  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me**

**Hormones racin' at the speed of light**  
**But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight**  
**Baby, Baby, Baby (baby, baby, baby)**

**Oh oo Oh oo Oh  
(My body's sayin' let's go)  
Oh oo Oh oo Oh  
(But my heart is sayin' no)**

**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay**  
**I'm a genie in a bottle  
Ya gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you  
**  
_**(I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Gotta rub me the right way honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Come come come on and let me out.)**_

**(I'm a genie in a bottle baby,**  
**Gotta rub me the right way honey.**  
**I'm a genie in a bottle baby,**  
**Come come come on and let me out.)**

**Oh oo Oh oo Oh  
(My body's sayin' let's go)  
Oh oo Oh oo Oh  
(But my heart is sayin' no)**

**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
Ya gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Ya gotta make a big impression  
Gotta like what you do**

**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay**  
**I'm a genie in a bottle  
Ya gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you**

_**(I'm a genie in a bottle baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.) **_

_elle avait réussi, oui Quinn l'avait fait. La salle était stupéfaite, premièrement par son talent qui n'était pas beaucoup exploité au glee club, mais aussi par sa performance pour le moins déroutante, en effet cette chanson ayant fait scandale dix ans auparavant, c'était étonnant de la part d'une fille prude comme Quinn de l'utiliser. Tout le monde fini par l'applaudir Mr Schuester lui disant que malgré le choix de sa chanson elle l'avait bluffer, elle remercia tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Brittany. Mr Schuester leur dit qu'il devait s'absenter quelques minutes et qu'ils devaient donc discuter de leur choix de chansons pour les communales. _

_Cependant, personne n'avait remarqué la tête de Rachel, personne sauf Puck qui l'observait pour mener à bien sa mission elle était devenue rouge écarlate, et il aurait parié qu'elle avait le corps bouillant. Santana qui détourna son regard de la poitrine de Quinn vit Rachel qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression faciale et se mit à rire, _

_**Santana: **_bah alors petit poucet, tu as l'air bien chamboulée par la performance de ta copine.

_**Rachel:**_ je..euh

_**Quinn: **_laisse la tranquille Santana, c'est pas tes affaires!

_Quinn était flattée que Rachel ressente une telle impression face à elle._

_**Santana:**_ oh non vous sortez ensemble.

_**Rachel:**_ bien que cela exaucerait un de tes grands fantasmes, non ne nous sortons pas ensemble Santana, Quinn n'est pas gay.

_**Puck:**_ stop, Rachel arrête de faire l'aveugle.

_Oui Puck en profitait pour faire avancer sa mission._

_**Kurt:**_ je peux dire quelque chose?

_**Quinn: **_ah non toi tu fermes ta bouche.

_**Kurt: **_ok.

_**Santana:**_ moi je voulais entendre porcelaine.

_**Kurt:**_ j'ai promis de rien dire.

_**Quinn:**_ tu m'enfonces.

_**Santana:**_ haha.

_**Rachel:**_ Quinn.

_**Puck:**_ Rachel?

_**Quinn:**_ c'est moi Quinn pas toi.

_**Brittany: **_Brittany.

_**Rachel:**_ Quinn il faut que je te parle, viens avec moi.

_**Santana:**_ wanky.

_**Tout le monde:**_ ta gueule.

_**Santana:**_ eh parlez bien, un jour vous ramasserez mes poubelles.

_Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Brittany lui avait aussi dit " ta gueule " en fait Brittany l'avait surtout dit pour imiter tout le monde._

* * *

_**Rachel:**_ je peux savoir ce que tu me fais là?

_**Quinn:**_ quoi? Où est le problème?

_**Rachel:**_ c'était humiliant Quinn, si on oublie ton talent, ta performance était humiliante pour moi, j'avais juste l'impression d'être un objet sexuel.

_**Quinn:**_ je voulais juste te faire réagir, je voulais pas te blesser!

_**Rachel:**_ et bien tu m'as fais réagir en effet, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement dit que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi?

_**Quinn:**_ haha, tu crois que c'est facile? J'avais peur que tu ne l'accepte pas.

_**Rachel:**_ donc tu n'avais pas remarqué?

_**Quinn: **_de quoi?

_**Rachel:**_ toutes mes petites attentions envers toi, toutes les fois où je t'assurais qu'il n'y avait rien entre Puck et moi, et tu ne m'as pas cru, alors que depuis des mois j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

_**Quinn: **_et toi tu pouvais pas me le dire?

_**Rachel:**_ c'était à toi de le faire, je voulais te l'entendre dire, tu ne parles pas assez Quinn, je sais presque rien de toi et c'est très frustrant, porte tes couilles un peu!

_On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Quinn s'énerve, ou pleur mais celle ci explosa de rire à l'entente des derniers mots de Rachel._

_**Quinn: **__"porte tes couilles"_?_ -riant- _Rachel qu'est ce que tu me fais là?

_**Rachel:**_ _-riant malgré elle-_ j'ai vu ça dans une série l'autre jour, et je ne savais pas trop comment formuler la phrase pour une fille donc je l'ai gardé ainsi. Tu vois même quand on se dispute on fini par rire, on arrivera jamais à rien.

_**Quinn:**_ donc tu ne veux pas qu'on se mette ensemble?

_**Rachel:**_ j'ai besoin de plus, de vraies preuves, après tout je ne sais rien sur toi.

_**Quinn: **_t'es vachement compliquée comme fille tu sais?

_**Rachel:**_ c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non?

_**Quinn:**_ est ce que j'ai dit que je t'aimais?

_**Rachel:**_ oh, je vois.

_Elle afficha un visage déçu, et s'apprêta à partir lorsque,_

_**Quinn: **_je rigole idiote, mais tu me saoules vraiment, je vais devoir chercher des arguments pour te séduire alors que tu m'aimes déjà.

_**Rachel:**_ j'ai pas envie qu'on se précipite, j'ai bien envie de te garder.

_**Quinn:**_ Rachel?

_**Rachel:**_ oui? _(elle s'attendait à un " je t'aime ") _

_**Quinn: **_tu trouves pas que notre début de relation fait vraiment cliché quand même?

_**Rachel:**_ vraiment, mais bon tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire hein?

_**Quinn:**_ _-soupirant-_ oui je sais.

* * *

_Les deux filles retournèrent finir leur séance de chant, tout le monde les fixaient pour savoir si elles étaient en couple ou non, Puck affichait un sourire satisfait d'avoir mené à bien sa mission, Brittany les regardaient avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, tandis que Santana ce contenta de dire, _

_**Santana:**_ ouah, vingt minutes, bon c'était du rapide mais WANKY.

_**Tout le monde:**_ oh ta gueule.

* * *

**Voili voila voilou, lol (euh je parles étrangement, je pense que c'est parce qu'il fait nuit :/) **

**j'ai _-enfin-_ terminé ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver de l'inspiration, et je trouve le début un peu mou, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de la fin. Bon sinon je trouve ça vachement cul-cul mais je voulais faire avancer le faberry sans pour autant que Puck réussise sa mission aussi vite après tout nous ne somme qu'au deuxième chapitre. Ce chapitre est très court je m'en excuse, je pense qu"il faudrait que j'introduise des dialogue plus longs..**

**Sinon je vous vois venir la avec votre grand sourire la "ouiiiii faberry est presque ensemble, elles vont pouvoir faire des bébés" mouahaha, non, je suis trop sadique et vous avez pas fini d'en baver...oups. **

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera bientôt _( je l'espère ) _et sera peut être plus long, et plus...wanky, enfin je vais essayer...y aura un peu plus de drame aussi, même si je compte garder le côté humoristique de la fiction. **

**Laissez vos reviews, on se revoit bientôt, xoxo *coeur***


End file.
